Kereta Api
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Infantrum Allegory Challange. Allegory tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi dan keluarga Uchiha yang seperti kereta api. RnR?


**Kereta Api**

**Warning: **Banyak time-skip, AR, chara death.

**Genre**: General

**A.N**: Fic Allegory tentang hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

***

Uchiha adalah salah satu klan tertua yang hidup di Konoha. Dianggap yang terbaik, junjung, dipuja-puja, dijilat, dicemburui, sekaligus dibenci; biarpun pada masa lalu harus takluk pada klan Senju. Dan hingga kini tradisi bahwa Uchiha adalah yang terbaik di Konoha, -mungkin di dunia perninjaan, tetap dipertahankan seisi klan, terutama keluarga utama; dengan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai pemimpin keluarga.

Ia secara turun temurun mewariskan kejayaan-kejayaan masa lalu yang mengalir dalam darah setiap Uchiha kepada anak-anaknya. Juga mempertahankan tradisi keras untuk membentuk kedua anaknya, si sulung Itachi dan si bungsu Sasuke; yang diharapkan menjadi yang terbaik.

Alur hidup Sasuke dan Itachi adalah rel kereta yang membentang. Tersusun lurus hingga ke daerah tujuan yang tidak ditentukan, dan akan berjalan tak pernah berhenti sepanjang roda kehidupan terus berputar.

Ketika kecil dan belum masuk akademi ninja, Sasuke adalah sosok gerbong baru yang siap dipasangkan dibelakang lokomotif. Gerbong baru yang siap menampung penumpang sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ia akan beroperasi suatu saat. Dan dengan berharap diam-diam dalam hati semoga dapat menjadi setangguh dan sebaik lokomotif

Saat itu Sasuke kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa, setiap hari dengan tidak sabar selalu menunggu kedatangan Itachi dari akademi ninja. Ia bukan menanti kakaknya membelikannya mainan baru, atau sekedar membawa pulang beberapa tusuk dango untuknya. Yang sangat menarik hasratnya ialah menyaksikan Itachi berlatih, biarpun hanya sekedar melempar kunai. Sasuke terus berharap suatu saat ia dapat menandingi sang kakak dalam kemampuan ninjanya.

Sang gerbong baru diletakkan ditengah kerumunan pemirsa-pemirsa setia yang tak lain adalah penumpang kereta api. Ia hanya dapat berdoa bisa mengangkut penumpang sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun terkadang hati kecilnya iri ketika ia disandingkan dengan sang lokomotif yang menjulang megah.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, Sasuke kini memasuki akademi ninja untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan segala keyakinan dan sedikit warisan keangkuhan pemilik bloodline Uchiha yang turun-temurun dari Uchiha pertama yang lahir di muka bumi; ia menatap dan menantang dirinya sendiri agar suatu hari dapat melewati kakaknya; tidak itu terlalu muluk, paling tidak targetnya ialah menjadi sebaik kakaknya.

Gerbong baru bolehlah sedikit sumringah, ia akan dipasangkan menjadi salah satu rangkaian dari barisan gerbong kereta api cepat lainnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum calon-calon penumpang berbaris rapi duduk didalamnya.

Waktu terus berputar dan roda kehidupan selalu berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun ia berusaha, perhatian ayahnya hanyalah pada kakaknya semata, sang ninja jenius, penerus kepemimpinan ANBU periode selanjutnya, yang paling berharga, bahkan juga dipuja-puja seisi desa. Ia mendapati kalau dirinya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk mendapat perhatian, hanyalah kodok buruk rupa, berlendir, beracun, merusak pandangan, dan tak pantas menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha.

Gerbong baru dipasang dibelakang lokomotif. Kini ia akan memulai tugas barunya yang diimpi-impikan sejak dahulu, mengangkut orang sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun semua yang dibayangkannya tak selalu sesuai harapan…

**

Di malam ketika Sasuke melihat kakek dan neneknya terbunuh di kompleks klan Uchiha, hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah Itachi. Ia berlari ketakutan menuju rumahnya. Saat itu bulan purnama, dan semakin dekat ia melangkah menuju rumahnya, pandangannya dan pikirannya bagai dimatikan oleh puluhan tubuh anggota klan Uchiha lainnya yang berbaring tak bernyawa di bawah sinar temaram rembulan.

Uchiha Sasuke tiba di rumahnya dengan wajah sangat ketakutan dan dibanjiri air mata yang mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Sewaktu ia menggeser pintu dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya terikat, ia langsung berlari kearah mereka; dan dihentikan oleh sebuah tendangan tepat dihulu hatinya. Sasuke kecil terpental kebelakang dengan mulut bersimbah darah, raut mukanya saat itu tercampur aduk oleh tinta-tinta ketakutan, kemarahan, kesepian, dan pemberontakan.

Namun ia tidak tahu harus mengadu kepada siapa. Sekali lagi otaknya memikirkan Itachi. Ia harus mencari kakaknya, memberitahunya untuk menghentikan kegilaan-kegilaan ini, atau berharap menemukan Itachi yang mengatakan ini semua hanya mimpi.

Sayangnya, seketika bayangan-bayangannya tentang Itachi pudar dan terhapus kekecewaan terbesar sepanjang hidupnya. Uchiha Itachi, sang Uchiha sulung berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, dengan katana yang sebentar lagi akan mengoyak leher kedua orangtua mereka.

Sasuke tak tahan dengan semua itu, ia berlari keluar rumah, mencoba menuju pusat desa. Pikirannya benar-benar telah mati, dan tenaganya sudah habis tak bersisa. Yang menggerakkannya saat itu semata-mata ialah insting untuk bertahan hidup. Namun tepat sebelum ia bisa keluar dari gerbang kompleks Uchiha, sang kakak menghentikannya sekali lagi. Menghantam Sasuke yang memaki-maki, hingga hampir tewas.

"Cari aku bila kau sudah bisa menandingiku, Sasuke-kun." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar Sasuke sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

*

Sasuke terbangun beberapa hari kemudian tanpa mengingat 1 hal pun sebelum segerombolan kunoichi menangisi dirinya dan berkata turut berduka yang sedalam-dalamnya atas pembantaian klan Uchiha beberapa malam lalu. Saat itu juga Sasuke berharap agar ia merupakan salah satu diantara tumpukan mayat yang sudah dikuburkan dalam upacara resmi setelah hari pembantaian.

Suatu saat kereta api tergelincir tanpa ada yang mengetahui sebab-musababnya. Kereta api tercerai-berai, satu persatu gerbong terlepas dari rangkaiannya, jatuh ke jurang kematian yang dilewati oleh alur-alur rel kehidupan. Dan keajaiban yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba hanya menyisakan gerbong baru yang masih serangkai dengan lokomotif didepannya.

*

"Baik, kau. Sebutkan namamu, hal yang kau sukai, hal yang tidak kau sukai, dan tujuanmu," kata seorang Jounin bermasker kepada salah seorang muridnya di tim 7.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Hening sejenak. " Tujuan hidupku adalah membunuh kakakku, Uchiha Itachi."

Sejak saat itulah ia bersumpah atas klannya kalau ia akan membunuh kakak kandungnya.

*

Sasuke berpikir ia sudah cukup kuat untuk membunuh Itachi saat mereka bertemu kembali. Dengan dendam kesumat bertahun-tahun dan tangan berkelebat cahaya Chidori, ia menerjang Itachi sekuat tenaga. Jutsu kicauan-seribu-burung miliknya mengoyak dinding penginapan dengan sangat mengerikan, namun terhenti oleh Itachi hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapat sapaan khas berupa pukulan keras tepat di ulu hati. Sesaat ia merasa bahagia, ia berpikir kalau sebentar lagi ia akan segera menemui ayah, ibu, seluruh klan Uchiha di atas sana.

Namun Jiraiya datang, ia selamat, Itachi dan temannya kabur, dan itu berarti ia harus menahan lecutan dendam dan amarah hingga ia benar-benar bisa mencapai satu-satunya tujuan hidupanya.

*

Segala hal dilakukan Sasuke untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari Itachi. Termasuk tawaran dari sannin ular, yang menjanjikannya kekuatan maha dahsyat bila bergabung dengannya. Ia lalu memberontak dari Orochimaru. Lalu membentuk tim hebi. Lalu mencari Itachi untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

*

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _baka-otouto_," sapa suara dingin yang berasal dari sebuah singgasana.

"Itachi," geram Sasuke.

Hening sejenak. Kedua pasang sharingan saling melirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. Masing-masing dipenuhi dengan seribu pikiran dan sejuta kata yang siap dikeluarkan, yang satu dengan sebuah dendam, dan yang lain dengan sebuah rahasia. Namun dengan tujuan tunggal. Semua harus diakhiri sekarang.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sasuke berlari kearah Itachi dengan katana terhunus di pinggangnya.

*

Pertarungan berjalan seimbang, biarpun Itachi sebenarnya tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya saat itu. Hingga akhirnya keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Chakra Sasuke sudah benar-benar habis, ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan kesadarannya yang tersisa menipis.

Itachi dengan kedua mata berdarah berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Sasuke berpikir saat itulah akhir hidupnya. Jarak mereka tidak sampai selangkah lagi. Apapun yang kemudian akan terjadi, Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain hanya memandang sang kakak yang kian mendekat.

Itachi mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya yang berlumur darah.

_Pasti katon, _pikir Sasuke pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Itachi tersenyum, sangat tulus. Dan menjentikkan kedua jarinya ke kening Sasuke. Lalu ia terjatuh tepat di samping Sasuke yang sangat terkejut dan tak berdaya.

Tidak beberapa lama, Sasuke terjatuh tepat di sebelah jasad Itachi.

**

Bahkan di penghujung hidupnya, Sasuke tidak sadar satu hal, bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia hanyalah sesosok gerbong, yang akan terus dan terus berada dibelakang bayang-bayang Itachi, sang lokomotif yang telah menariknya ke ujung horizon, hingga ia dapat bergerak sendiri dan terlepas dari belenggu ikatan darah mereka yang abadi.

AH, tapi tidak mungkin. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Meskipun setelah semua ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Di alam sana…

***

Jadi kurang lebih saya menganalogikan klan Uchiha sebagai kereta api, Sasuke sebagai gerbong, Itachi sebagai lokomotif, kehidupan mereka sebagai rel kereta, dan jurang sebagai kematian. Disini juga saya buat Sasuke juga matek di akhir pertarungan dengan Itachi. Semoga saja ada yang bisa mengerti eksperimen saya pada seksi bahasa *alah xD* yang mungkin malah jadi aneh. Dan mungkin endingnya juga sangat aneh.

Mind to review?

****

Numpang promosi sekalian:

Bosan dengan suasana fandom mainstream yang semakin hari semakin aneh? Ingin menjadi author beken dengan bahasa yang indah dan plot yang fantastis seperti (_insert your penname here_). Punya minat belajar menulis fanfic dengan baik tapi tidak tahu dimana?

**Segera mendaftar di workshop fanfiction Infantrum. Gratis, tidak dipungut biaya, dan dijamin tidak menyebabkan rabies (??)**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan buka halaman profile saya atau langsung kunjungi http : // www . infantrum . co . nr**


End file.
